New hulk land
:When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. :If your national flag is different from the one in-game, add your nation's flag to the National Flags category by adding the following tag to your flag's page: Category:National Flags and add your Coat of Arms, if you have one, to the Coat of Arms by adding the following tag to your Coat of Arms's page: Category:Coat of Arms. Remove this notice when finished. New Hulk land New Hulk land is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 88 days old with citizens primarily of Mexican ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of New Hulk land work diligently to produce Wheat and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The New Hulk land nation leaders are aware of the situation of drug use in the country but are too addicted to drugs themselves to do anything about it. New Hulk land does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Hulk land detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Hulk land will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Hulk lands citizens were dieing from the mistake DRDavid Banner made about declaring war on them. After the wars. DRDavid Banner orderedan immedaite retreat. He blow up his nation. And led ships to ASia. He claimed the land new HUlk land. He then joined the allince the NEWW PURPLE POWER. And became Lord of knowledge. News reports The Hulk hate movement was a very bad event. Here is the first news report by Hulk land. It seems that today Arnold Samson insulted the hulk. By taking over the tv stations and announcing it. Here is is announcement " Hello all citizens of hulk land. I must tell you that I hate the hulk!!! And all should hate the hulk!!!!" We have sent a group of police men to find and kill the man. But when we found him he had alleis. Which beagn a brutal fight. At the end we won and killed almost all hulk haters. But A few did survive nad we are hunting them down. At exactly 8:55 the criminals were all found and killed. Then peace was restored again. 2. IT seems that a group of people have come across an anceit temple. They beleive it was from an anceit civilzation. When a group og governemnt officals went to inspect. They ewere all killed. By a group of people n the temple. We hen made it ilegal fro anyone to go i the temple for their on safety. Senate Yes they will alwys be different governemnts and different powers given to the leader. However New Hulk land wants a permant governemnt to stand with each other. So New Hulk alnd deveopled a senate. Its was either chosen by thew poeple or DRDavid Banner cdepending what governemnt it was. The snete postions are lected once every month. There is the head chairman who runs the senate with two other head chairmans. There i also 10 senators. And leadership council. The senate either has major or minor power depending on the government. Head Chairman The heda cHairman are the voice of the senate. They help make decisions with the DRDavid Banner. And have Major power in the senate but minor in the royal council.In the senate they have postion to make all the decisions for it if all hesader chairman agree. The also each equal one senate vote. Senators Seantors have moderate power in the senate. They just vote in it. And can be fired by the header cahiramn slwyas. And depending on th governement eitrher the leader or the citizens can fire them. Governors Have minor power in the senate. They just report how there city is doing. The control whatevr happens there. Unless ,h,thullui8e senate or the leader or the peoppl dont let him do something. The governeor can o anything with his city ity unless deopending on the governemnt the leader chairman senate or citiznes say no. The royal council The royla council is the leadership oof New hulk land. They make all decisions. In a republic senates vote would be brought up to the leaders andthey would vote yes or n to it.Then depennding on how much power who has where and what. The royal council and the senates vote would be added up and the decision would be made. Heade Chairman The header vchairman are the weakest power in the oryal council. They reposrt how the senates doing and speak for the senate. Royal officers ARe chosen by the leader no matter what and serve as voters in the cpuncil. They have moderate power. There are five of them they are abot two times as worth as a senator. Runners Thre are three runers chosen by the leadeer. They serve as the leaders of the oryal council and have major power. They have the same pwoer as the heade chairman do in the senate. Leader Te leader is the head of the council. He may fire a member witha runners aggremnt. He is equal to three votes in the royal council and can do anything a runner can do. Holidays Long life 11/20/08 was when new hulk alnd was officaly longer then Hulk land.